Karma
by Danyeda Goofy Panterita
Summary: Años después de su enfrentamiento contra Marte, Saori recibe la visita de una mujer que pide ayuda para sus hijos y el resto de su familia. .:. PRE-SSO y después de "La batalla del laberinto".


**Disclaimer: No soy dueña ni de Saint Seiya Omega, ni de Percy Jackson. Cada una pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Lo único que podría pertenecerme son mis libros y mis capítulos de Saint Seiya/Omega, y los últimos todavía estan en duda. En fin..**

**Gracias a Solei Dantés por ser mi beta.**

* * *

_El karma (según Wikipedia) explica los dramas humanos como la reacción a las acciones buenas o malas realizadas en el pasado más o menos inmediato. Según esta doctrina, las personas tienen la libertad para elegir entre hacer el bien y el mal, pero tienen que asumir las consecuencias derivadas._

Saori pudo acostumbrarse a lo que conlleva una rutina sin ningún problema.

Después de haber pasado varios años de su vida entre batallas y guerras santas, la idea de despertar y preocuparse por cosas tan simples como el cocinar, lavar, hacer el aseo y cuidar de un niño no le era aburrido. En realidad lo disfrutaba. Claro que siempre con el temor de que tarde o temprano, esa pequeña burbuja que había mantenido por años se reventaría. Y cuando eso sucedía, recordaba que no habría problema, porque lo había hecho por el bien de Kouga. Para darle años de tranquilidad –y entrenarlo- antes del inevitable e incierto destino que le deparaba.

Que hablando de, poco faltaba para el amanecer y el chico ya había sido levantado por la estricta Shaina para ir a entrenar. Era un poco dura la mujer, pero no podía negar la efectividad de su entrenamiento. Y no negaría que Shaina era de los santos más poderosos y leales que poseía. Una mujer con tal disciplina y entrega era la indicada para marcarle el camino correcto a ese niño que tanto cariño le había tomado.

Ella por su parte, se encontraba afuera de su cuarto, el viento frío de la madrugada soplaba y el oscuro cielo poco a poco se iba aclarando hasta tomar esa tonalidad azul celeste que prevalecería por el resto del día.

Saori estaba levantada tan temprano por dos sencillas razones:

1.-Era madrugadora.

2.-Hermes la había visitado.

Hermes, dios mensajero de los dioses, había acudido a ella hace menos de una hora. Una presencia tan abrumadora como la de otro dios era fácil de percibir para ella, así que salió de la cama antes de que llegara y se puso una bata de baño que bien podría cubrirla; pensando en qué había sucedido para que los dioses acudieran a ella después de tanto tiempo.

El ventanal que daba al amplio campo se abrió suavemente, sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido que alertara a Tatsumi, y segundos después Hermes entró por ella, vestido como un repartidor de servicio de paquetería, cauteloso, y sin tocar el piso quedándose cerca de la ventana y lejos de Saori. La mujer sonrió al verlo, porque a pesar de ser un dios poderoso, el hombre delante de ella parecía tan humano…

—Saori Kido —la llamó.

—Hermes —ella inclinó levemente la cabeza, como señal de respeto, saludo y cortesía a su interlocutor, aunque su visita resultara algo amarga—. Admito que ser visitada por ti, después de tantos años me extraña.

—Sólo vengo entregar un mensaje —le dijo con simpleza, levitando donde mismo y sin moverse un centímetro—. Athena vendrá a verte dentro de la próxima hora.

Saori lo miró entre curiosa y sorprendida.

—¿Sucede algo?

El dios no contestó, pero ella pudo descifrar gracias a la mirada cansada de él, que sí había pasado algo, y que afectaba Hermes de alguna manera.

—Athena te explicará.

—Y ¿puedo saber por qué no vino ella antes? —replicó.

—Está ocupada y quería que prepararas un lugar al aire libre en el que pudiera entablar conversación contigo —explicó el dios, quien ya estaba saliendo por la ventana, preparando la retirada— Tu condición sigue siendo desconocida para nosotros, no queremos arriesgar…

—Entiendo.

Bajó la mirada un poco, con el ceño levemente fruncido y llevándose por instinto una de sus manos a su brazo, donde estaba la huella de su pelea contra Marte hace años. Cosa que Hermes también sabía, porque cuando levantó la vista, vió que también miraba el lugar donde había puesto su mano por menos de un segundo hasta que desvió la vista por saberse descubierto. El dios dió la media vuelta, tomando el vuelo, cuando pareció recordar algo y regresó a su lugar cerca de la ventana.

—Quería saber… —Hermes parecía batallar para formular la siguiente oración o no saber cómo seguir. Saori asintió, animándolo a seguir— ¿Sufres?

—¿Perdón? —preguntó realmente extrañada. Sí tenía una vida difícil, pero nada nuevo. Todo el olimpo estaba enterado de la difícil vida que llevaba la encarnación humana de Atena. Que Hermes le preguntara tan de repente…

—Ser humana y diosa. Tener la esencia de Athena dentro de ti ¿sufres por ello?

Ladeó un poco la cabeza. Era la primera vez que le preguntaban algo tan personal como aquello. Ni siquiera sus amigos-caballeros lo habían hecho en todos esos años, así que jamás lo había contemplado de esa manera. Porque sabía que era humana y tenía un papel de Diosa, que no era inmortal y moriría. Pero…

—Soy una parte de Athena. La parte que ella decidió dejar para que re-encarnara como humana cada vez que los humanos estuviera en peligro. No sufro por ello. Lo hago con amor.

Su respuesta no pareció satisfacer al dios que torció los labios. Saori lo notó.

—Hermes, si tienes algún problema…

—Estoy bien, Saori Kido —contestó, dándose la vuelta otra vez—. Tal vez, sólo preguntè a quien no debía. Espera a Athena, en un momento llegará.

Y sin más, se fue. Saori estaba preocupada, porque había logrado descifrar aquella extraña emoción que parecía embargar al dios: era sufrimiento. Estaba sufriendo por algo y posiblemente buscaba en su respuesta alguna manera de aliviarlo, pero no fue así. Hermes sufría y Atena vendría a verla después de tantos años de comunicarse sólo a través sueños inciertos que ella tenía que descifrar. Algo andaba muy mal.

Siguiendo la petición de Hermes, se cambió en el vestido blanco de mangas largas que lograba cubrir esas manchas que su pelea contra Marte había dejado. Tomó el bastón con la empuñadura de pegaso para apoyarse. Ahora saldría de su cuarto, así que necesitaría de él para la distancia que recorrería. No iría muy lejos, estar afuera era suficiente. Estaban al aire libre, estaba cerca de la casa y no correría el riesgo de que en algún punto de su entrenamiento Kouga las viera.

Esperó pacientemente, sabiendo que su protegido no estaba cerca y ocupado, que Tatsumi dormía todavía y que no sería molestada o interrumpida. Fue en ese momento que un brillo singular llamó su atención por el rabillo del ojo. Al girarse, delante de ella estaba una mujer hermosa, de apariencia joven, con largo pelo negro y ojos grises que parecían presagiar una tormenta implacable; sin embargo, su expresión facial le decía a Saori que venía a todo, menos a retarla o meterla en algún problema.

—Tanto tiempo sin vernos —fue lo que dijo la chica a la recién llegada.

La mujer asintió, después sonrió forzadamente.

—Lamento que sea en estas circunstancias.

El comentario no hizo más que acentuar la preocupación y angustia de Saori.

—En especial si consideramos lo inapropiada que fue nuestra despedida la última vez.

Saori negó la cabeza, después miró a la morena con una sonrisa leve, esperando poder reconfortarla. Recordaba ese último encuentro, hace tantos años, después de la pelea contra Marte. Donde había perdido a Seiya y sus santos quedaron heridos casi tanto como ella. Los dioses del Olimpo se negaron a recibirla por el estado incierto en el que se encontraba. No querían que aquella oscuridad que se apoderaba de ella les afectara, que los contagiara.

—No fue tu culpa, Atena —dijo algo incómoda pues usar ese nombre después de tanto tiempo le sonaba raro—, sólo estaban velando por su propia seguridad. La cual pones en peligro en estos momentos estando tan cerca de mí; lo que me lleva a suponer que algo malo está pasando.

—Me temo que sí —la diosa lanzó un suspiro—. Iré al grano Saori, Cronos ha regresado y está reuniendo un ejército para atacarnos.

La mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida, llevándose la mano a la boca para ocultar su boca entreabierta de la impresión.

—Pero… ¿cómo? ¿ahora? —se asustó. Realmente lo hizo porque una amenaza como Cronos no se podía tomar a la ligera y en el estado en el que se encontraba era imposible ser de ayuda. [1]

—Los dioses subestimaron su astucia. Cronos buscó la asistencia de dioses menores, moustros, y semi-dioses. Uno de ellos, Luke Castellan, hijo de Hermes, es su huésped ahora. No sabemos cómo es posible que pudiera contener la esencia de Cronos, pero así es. En estos momentos, el Olimpo, los dioses y nuestros hijos en el campamento se están preparando para la guerra.

—¿Es por eso que Hermes lucía tan mal?

—Supongo que lo notaste.

—No fue complicado. Entonces fue por eso que él…

—Sí. Por eso te hizo esa pregunta tan personal —Saori desvió la mirada—. Yo también lamento que no pudieras brindarle la tranquilidad que buscaba. Le explicaría que lo que hizo Cronos con su hijo es totalmente distinto a tu situación pero no creo que eso sea lo más conveniente en estos momentos.

—Espero, si te pregunta, le contestes con honestidad.

La mirada que la diosa olímpica le dirigió a Saori Kido fue casi de advertencia, posiblemente intimidante, pero ella no bajó la mirada.

—Posiblemente.

—Merece saber la verdad.

—La conocerá…

—Confío en tu buen juicio —dijo al fin. Dando por terminada esa discusión.

Teoricamente, Saori Kido era la diosa Atena. La realidad es que no era la diosa en sí, sino una parte de ella. Hace mucho tiempo, los dioses utilizaron estas "encarnaciones humanas", una pequeña porción de toda su esencia dentro de un cuerpo humano que nacía, vivía y moría y regresaba a su punto de origen. Era una manera de actuar sin tantos impedimentos, esos que las leyes antiguas solían provocar. Sin embargo, se volvió problemático. Los dioses empezaban a tener sentimientos y raciocinios cada vez más humanos, más corruptos… todo se volvía más y más caótico. Primero fue Poseidón con sus generales marinos, después le siguió la propia Atena, Hades… muchas guerras santas después los dioses olímpicos decidieron y juraron dejar de usar las encarnaciones humanas. Pero las esencias seguían ahí, en el universo. Era natural que de vez en cuando encontraran un huésped humano que naciera bajo una buena estrella que le permitiera albergarla. Por esta razón, Zeus dió a Atena la encomienda de encargarse de ellas, permitiéndole conservar su encarnación humana, la cual nacería cuando el mundo en el que ya no podían intervenir directamente estuviera en peligro. De eso hace bastante, bastante tiempo. Tanto tiempo, que cualquier problema originado por esas esencias era preocupación única y exclusiva de la diosa y su encarnación, que en ese momento era Saori Kido.

Por lo tanto, no era raro pensar, que aunque eran la misma, Atena y Saori tuvieran métodos distintos de actuar y posiblemente hasta de pensar. Hermes, había creído que su hijo Luke podría pasar por algo similar a lo que una "encarnación humana" de un dios. La verdad es que no era así. Saori se lo hubiera dicho de entenderlo, pues no le gustaría que el hombre sufriera más, pero posiblemente Atena hubiera omitido la información para no alterar más al Dios y distraerlo de la batalla que se aproximaba.[2] Y eso ambas lo sabían.

—La razón de mi visita es porque necesitamos tu ayuda, Saori —esperó que la joven replicara pero no fue así, por lo que prosiguió—. Queremos que los chicos del campamento entrenen con tus santos. No estamos en condiciones de pedirte tu intervención después de la decisión tomada respecto a tu petición, pero pedimos que ayudes a nuestros héroes a mejorar. Humildemente, en nombre de los doce olímpicos, vengo a pedirte ese favor.

La aludida se sorprendió. Normalmente, sólo algunos cuantos semi-dioses entrenaban en la orden de Atena; aquellos que lograban desarrollar la humildad necesaria para comprender y aceptar su lado mortal. Sólo así podrían entrenar con sus santos y aprender los secretos de sus técnicas ancestrales, lo que era el cosmos y cómo usarlo. Y como era obvio, no hay semi-dios que considere tanto su lado mortal como el divino. Por eso eran tan escasos. El hecho de que los dioses pidieran su ayuda a tal grado que permitirían que sus hijos se mezclaran con los santos que le servían, significaba que realmente estaban recurriendo a sus últimos recursos para poder evitar el mal que Cronos representaba.

El problema era que Saori no podía ayudarles.

—Lo siento Atena, pero no puedo.

—Entiendo…

—No —la diosa la miró curiosa—. No tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que me desterraran del Olimpo, o que ignoraran a Marte como amenaza. No puedo hacerlo porque —Saori respiró hondo—… no puedo ayudarte porque Palaestra está bajo el dominio del enemigo.

—¿Marte? —Saori volvió asentir, lentamente y con la expresión seria— ¿Y los santos? ¿Nuestros santos están bien? —preguntó alterada y preocupada por primera vez, asustada como si fueran sus propios hijos en el campamento los que estuviera a merced de ese Dios.

—Si, están bien, eso puedo asegurártelo, pero no sé por cuanto tiempo. Todo parece indicar que es una artimaña de Marte. Apoderarse de Palaestra a escondidas, haciéndoles creer que estoy bien en el santuario. Creando una sensación de falsa seguridad…

—Y no has desmentido nada porque eso sólo pondría en peligro a los muchachos ¿verdad?

—Así es. Es triste tener que admitirlo, pero los santos con los que contamos no son tan fuertes como los del pasado. Seiya e Ikki han desaparecido, Shun, Hyoga y Shiryu no están en condiciones para pelear. Así que si se llegasen a enterar de la realidad de mi condición y que el enemigo está en Palaestra, habría una batalla con pérdidas innecesarias. Y no queremos eso —miró directamente a la diosa—. Mis santos ya están en una situación difícil Atena. No correré el riesgo de poner a tus hijos y los de los otros dioses en una situación similar y menos si Cronos está de regreso.

—Lo sabía —bufó la diosa— Sabía que Marte era una amenaza que no debíamos tomar a la ligera. Pero mi padre y los otros… lo lamento tanto Saori. Lamento lo de tu destierro del Olimpo, y lamento que ni siquiera te hicieran caso cuando advertiste del poder de Marte.

—No tienes porque —dijo con tranquilidad, admirando como el cielo adquiría al fin las tonalidades azules del día—.Tú mejor que nadie sabes que eso harían, simplemente hacen lo necesario para sobrevivir.

—Sí, pero mira lo que ha sucedido —Atena la imitó, mirando el cielo, el basto e infinito cielo—; en su prepotencia, mi padre y los demás dioses le han negado a sus hijos la única posibilidad que tenían para mejorar y sobrevivir la guerra.

—Habrá pérdidas.

—Sin lugar a dudas, es una guerra.

—Entonces ten fe en tus hijos y los otros chicos. A veces, la fe es suficiente.

Atena se alejó, dándole la espalda a su encarnación humana. La conversación había terminado.

—Atena —le llamó Saori.

Ella se detuvo.

—Si no hubiera sucedido lo de Marte. Si yo estuviera bien, Seiya y los demás estuvieran aquí…

—Lo sé Saori. Sé que intervendrías. Y sé que aún y con lo sucedido con Marte, nos ayudarías. Pero esta vez, los dioses debemos aprender una lección y nosotras debemos cuidar a nuestros hijos.[3] Que te mejores Atena, te deseo éxito en tu encomienda.

Un segundo después, Saori volvía a estar sola, fuera de su cuarto sintiendo como un peso más se añadía sobre sus hombros y su corazón se encogía un centímetro más. La diferencia era, que esta vez, no era su trabajo solucionarlo.

* * *

[1]En este one-shot podemos decir que se ignoran los sucesos de Episodio G y Next Dimension.

[2]Atena como diosa de la guerra estratégica, supongo que no querría que quienes peleen en ella tengan su mente en otras cosas o que sus emociones los controlen. Por eso Atena (PJ) no le confirmaría a Hermes que posiblemente Luke sufría al no ser una encarnación humana de Cronos. Saori sin embargo, sí le diría la verdad.

[3]Creo que es más que obvio que cuando Atena dice "nuestros hijos" se refiere a los chicos en el campamento y a los santos.

* * *

Sigo sin creer que sólo haya encontrado un fic (en francés) y dos fanarts de este crossover. No lo entiendo. Así que me puse manos a la obra :D


End file.
